Date Clan
The Date Clan is one of six shogunate clans in the Yamato Galaxy. This clan follow the ideas of Bushido and have an overwhelming fighting spirit which makes them and their no-daichi samurai a formidable force to be reckon with...if their enemies are using medieval soldiers. Despite that, all under the Date banner are known to be honest and hard workers that are loyal to the clan. The Date Clan is also well known for being fierce with a few ships conducting lightning fast raids and hit-and-run tactics on their enemies with the raiders celebrating their raids by getting drunk. History When the otakus of the OldVerse were trying to escape to the NewVerse while help out with the Stellar Missile, some among them wanted to recreate the shogunate clans of Japanese Sengoku Era. The reason being is because the founders of the Otaku Federation wanted to create a more peaceful nation where anyone can come and visit without declaring war. But since the Otaku Federation is more of a shield, some of them decided to become the spears that will protect the Yamato Galaxy and the Otaku Federation will remain pacifistic. Thus the creation of the Six Great Shogun Clans were created. Some of them claim to have some blood ties to the original clans. Whether it is true or not is still debatable. The Date Clan has been always been home to the most fiercest warriors ever known in their region of the Yamato Galaxy known as, Iwate. The code of Bushido is highly respected among the troops and warriors of the Date Clan. The "Way of the Warrior" is a tradition in the Iwate Region and it is the highest law. Yet sometimes, the Date Clan would conduct raids in search for a challenge with some hit and run tactics on some of the other clans for "practice" and has been that way for years. Just to piss off the other shoguns to attack them in order to show-off their warrior fighting spirit. However, around 2039, the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, or simply the W.A.R. Assembly, had put a stop to these raids in order to do "organized" warfare. The Date Clan completely agreed with the W.A.R. Assembly and immediately signed any agreements with them. The Date Clan started to not just fight against the other warlords for practice, but also against other factions. One of these factions included the Republic of Nordigoth that attacked the Otaku Federation when they broke the Unspoken Golden Law around 2065. Almost every faction has joined in for the destruction of the Republic of Nordigoth and its total eradication. To the Date Clan, it was a glorious day for them to test their mettle alongside their fellow shogunates. So for almost a century, they enjoyed fighting in battles as long as the agreements were fair. Unfortunately, tragedy struck around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was utterly destroyed. But to Shogun Date Masamune IV, it was an opportunity. Date Masamune IV-dono re-established the clan's original hit-and-run tactics on other factions in order to provoke a challenge. Even now, in 2142, the clan continues to keep their warrior and raid traditions even to this day. Military The military of the Date Clan is using the Date Clan units from Total War: Shogun 2 and use the Empire of the Rising Sun units from Red Alert 3. The Empire of the Rising Sun units are common among the shogunate clans. For space and mechs, they allied themselves with the Wrothians from Xenoblade Chronicles X because the Wrothians also have a warrior-like culture and have a samurai-like code that the Date Clan do appreciate. However, they did allied themselves with the Klingons from ''Star Trek ''because the Klingons have a warrior-like culture and follow their traditions just like the Date Clan. Thanks to the Klingons, they can do raids as long as their ships are painted blue and golden just like the Date Clan's colors. Despite that, they do have some yokai among their military in order to combat any of the supernatural elements such as magic. As such, many tori gates get constructed onto ships in order to ask for help in the spirit world. You know, creatures like kitsunes, yuki-onnas, kumas and other such yokai. Yet the Date Clan's ships are said to be the strongest ships around with extremely tough armor and shielding. Economy The economy is based on the historical Japanese currency known as ryo (両). Ryoes are oval-shaped, golden coins that were once used by shoguns during the Sengoku Period. However, each of the coins have been minted with the stamp of the crest of one of the clans that are in-charge of the region of the Yamato Galaxy that they govern. Although people can exchange the ryoes that have the shogun's crest on it for another when entering in another shogun's territory because they are all equal in value. One of the major trade resources of the Date Clan are metals. As long they aren't radioactive, of course. The reason being is because swords are valuable among the citizens under the Date Clan. Katanas, kodachi swords, odachi swords, wakizashi swords, any and all forms of Japanese swords. After all, the citizens have a fighting spirit and are vicious when cornered. Yet swords are not the only thing that is valuable in the domain of the Date Clan. Certain metals are process into ship armor since they do conduct raids and would like to keep their raiders intact while keeping their loot. Since they do expect anything to go wrong, they want to brace themselves when they get attacked along with having strong shields. Once they finished their raids, they trade whatever they took from the ships they raided in-exchange for other resources. Some of these raids include treasures, resources from asteroid mining, and anything that is worth a lot of ryo. However, they do actual trade that involves rice, silk, timber, and even plankton. The plankton is use to help terraform icy planets into more habitable worlds. Important Planets These are planets that are important to the Date Clan in the Iwate Region of the Yamato Galaxy. Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Shogunate Clan